Best I Never Had
by PieBerry
Summary: Dianna est de retour pour le centième épisode de la série. N'ayant pas été en contact avec Lea depuis maintenant 6 mois, son affection pour cette dernière est toujours présente. (Achele)


**1. PROLOGUE **

Je me souviens de nos débuts. Travailler pour une série télévisée, c'était maintenant un rêve devenu réalitée pour nous tous. Et dire qu'après seulement un épisode, la série était déjà très acclamée par la critique. Après quelques mois, je faisais partie d'une nouvelle famille. Certes, pas de sang, mais j'avais parfois l'impression d'être plus à ma place ici, qu'auprès de ma vraie parenté. Travailler pour Glee, c'était une vrai bénédiction. Voir ses meilleurs amis à tous les jours et s'amuser sur le plateau de tournage, c'était le belle vie. Durant quatre belles années de ma vie, j'étais probablement l'une des actrices les plus heureuses sur cette Terre. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, semblerait-il. Certes, durant tout ce temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'important.

Je me souviens, lors d'une soirée interminable de tournage, parce que tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, Ryan, le producteur de la série, m'avait demandé de le suivre pour discuter un peu. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû. Quelque chose le tourmentait, m'avait-il dit. Durant son long monologue, je n'avais pu retenir que deux choses ; "Lea et Cory sont ensembles. N'essaie pas de ruiner quoi que ce soit." et "Elle ne t'aime pas de toute façon. Tu sais à quel point elle est folle de Cory.". Cory. Croyait-il que j'étais aveugle? Ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. TOUJOURS. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à répondre à Ryan était un simple "De quoi est-ce que tu parles? J'ai un copain.". C'était vrai. J'avais un copain. Mais lui aussi avait raison. Depuis le premier jour sur ce plateau, j'entretenais une affection différente envers Lea qu'avec les autres acteurs de la série. Je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. Non. Bref, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances de Lea. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Probablement trop concentrée à enfoncer sa langue au fond de la gorge de Cory à longueur de journée.

Et puis, tout à changer. Cory est décédé. Je l'adorais ce bouffon. Certes, je n'aimais pas le voir auprès de Lea, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais j'étais incroyablement proche de lui. Ce jour-là, mon monde s'est écroulé. Celui de Lea, encore plus. La nuit suivant la mauvaise nouvelle, elle était venue frappée à ma porte. Je lui avais grand ouvert. J'étais misérable, mais j'avais choisi de rester forte pour elle. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, et n'avons pas dit un mot. Je dirais qu'au moins trente minutes s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse de quitter mon étreinte et de se diriger vers ma chambre d'amis pour y dormir. Je ne l'ai pas suivi. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Le lendemain matin je m'étais réveillée et elle n'était plus là. J'ai même été frappée chez elle, je l'ai appelé des centaines de fois, mais aucune nouvelle. J'étais inquiète. C'est enfin, une semaine plus tard que j'ai appris qu'elle était chez Kate Hudson, celle qui lui avait prêté sa maison pour s'éloigner des paparazzis. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle tout simplement pas dit qu'elle était saine et sauve? Je voulais simplement un signe de vie. Était-ce trop demandé?

Bref, tout cela pour dire, que demain, je revois pour la première fois Lea. J'ai été invité au centième épisode de la série. Cela fait donc au moins six mois que je n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec elle. Et cette affection inconnue que j'ai pour elle, ne semble pas m'avoir quitté pour autant.

* * *

Note de l'auteure ; Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant et me donne toujours une immense motivation. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit. Si l'histoire semble en intéresser quelques uns, je le posterai probablement demain!


End file.
